Downed Pilot
Downed Pilot (cz_downed) is the ninth mission in the Condition Zero: Deleted Scenes storyline. Overview A helicopter has been shot down near a mining compound in the jungles of Argentina. The pilots of the helicopter have been taken as hostages in the mining compound. The GSG-9 has been sent to search the mining area for survivors and lead them to the extraction point. Plot 'The Jungle' The Bravo team is sent to investigate the first crashed helicopter. After fighting some terrorists, the team found a crashed plane. Knowing the survivors have been taken to nearby mine, the commander orders the player to go to the mine and secure the area. 'The Mine' The player meets up even more terrorists in the mine. After the first pilot is discovered under a sealed door, the Bravo team comes to the rescue. The player is ordered to blow a pipe gas while the other Bravo operatives take away the hostage. Then, the player is ordered to go back to the surface after knowing from the pilot that the mine will be ruined in no time. 'Apprehension' The way that the player came into the mine first is ruined, making the player to find some alternate way. The player fall into a trap after getting caught by the terrorists with poisonous gas. When wake up from the faint, the player realized that he is in the jail. The player must search for something useful in the jail and found knife. After shaking the jail door several times and make the guard angry, the guard opens the jail door for a fight. The player must hurry kill the guard and grab any weapons nearby. Later, two other terrorists come to engage the player. 'The Abandon Village' The player then meets up again with the Bravo team and reported that the pilot is re-captured again by the terrorists. The player must retrieve the hostages at the nearby village and escort them. Any dead pilots will result failure to this mission. Objectives #Search for survivors of helicopter crash. #Proceed ahead into mining facility. #Move on and locate pilots. #Find way to escape from prison cell. #Escort hostages to rescue zone. Transcripts :See: Downed Pilot/Transcript Factions Counter-Terrorist 'Terrorist' Weapons & Equipment Intro In the helicopter, when the commander is briefing the player about the mission, he is holding an XM1014 auto-shotgun and other two operatives is holding the MP5 Navy. 'Start' 'Discovered' Krieg 552 (ammo found rarely) Colt M4A1 (ammo found rarely) XM1014 Auto-Shotgun (ammo found rarely) Steyr Scout (ammo found rarely) FN P90 (ammo found rarely) HE grenade (only one found) Smoke grenade (only one found) Kevlar (only one found) 'After Apprehension' * Colt M4A1 * XM1014 Auto-Shotgun * Combat Knife * HE grenade * Flashbang * Smoke grenade * Kevlar Desert Eagle .50AE (ammo found rarely) 'AI Player' ''Germany GSG-9'' The Germany GSG-9 operatives are seen to use: * MP5 Navy - (two operatives) * Benelli XM1014 - (commander) * Scout - (one operative) * M4A1 - (one operative) The user of the weapons: ''Guerrilla Warfare'' The Guerrilla Warfare members are seen to use: * Machete - (four enemies) * Glock 18 - (two enemies) * Benelli XM1014 * TMP * MP5 Navy * AK-47 - (five enemies) * AWP * M60 - (five enemies) * Flashbang - (one enemy) The user of the weapons: Zones In-game screenshots Downed_pilots_helis.png|The helicopter cabin. Downed_heli_back.png|The back of the helicopter. Downed_bravo.png|The bravo team. Downed_pilot01.png|The first pilot Downed_pilot02.png|The second pilot. Downed_pilot03.png|The third and last pilot. Trivia * It takes four maps to build this mission. * The introduction music for this mission is used in Condition Zero as main menu music. * There are several landmines buried in this map. Step on it will result a tragic death. See Also Previous Mission * Thin Ice Next Mission * Hankagai Another GSG-9 missions * Lost Cause * Motorcade Assault Category:Condition Zero: Deleted Scenes